


C: Crash (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Teen Wolf A-Z Challenge by Brokxnharry (Podfic Versions) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost death, Angst, Anxiety, Car Accidents, Derek Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Melissa McCall is an angel, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stilinski Family Feels, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), jennifer was the devil, just weed though, mentions of argents past, mentions of cora but no real appearance, mentions of ice baths, mentions of nemeton, same for isaac, sterek roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Podfic of C: Crash. Here is the summary from the original fic:Stiles almost lost his dad that night. Scott and Allison almost lost the only parents they had left too. And Stiles doesn't know how to be okay with that. With any of it.





	C: Crash (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C: Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571345) by [brokxnharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokxnharry/pseuds/brokxnharry). 



> Song: Confessions - City and Colour

**Author's Note:**

> The series by brokxnharry is absolutely incredible and you should go read it right here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776181  
> Thank you!


End file.
